From Spring to Summer
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: Tsubaki's been dealing with the fallout of Kousei discovering her true feelings about her. With the last day of Spring approaching, perhaps fate has something to push them toward moving on.


The last day of school was officially over. The air of Summer loomed over the school. The students all were more than eager to get out and enjoy their 2 months of vacation. All of the students, except for a few. One of whom being a softball player headed to meet her two friends.

"Tsubaki."

She turned around and was met with Watari walking up to her with a smile on his face.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to leave me."

She smirked and shot back with her typical Tsubaki snark.

"Well of course. Any reason to avoid having your girl of the week think we're an item. I could go without that kind of annoyance on the last day of school."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were going off to meet Kousei on your own."

Tsubaki went quiet at that remark. He wasn't entirely wrong, she hadn't really talked much to Kousei ever since Kaori passed away. They had a small exchange by the train tracks a couple weeks ago where she kicked him, but nothing more. Ever since then the two hadn't really gone out of their respective ways to interact with one another. Watari was their main link as he was the only one talking to both Kousei and Tsubaki.

"Hey, if it helps I'll walk you over to Kousei and then I'll say I have other plans and leave. It seems like you two have a lot to talk about."

Tsubaki let a warm smile spread across her face after hearing Watari's comfort.

"Yeah… thanks."

The two walked up to the front of the school where Kousei stood waiting. For some odd reason the moment seemed to move so quickly for Tsubaki. Watari did as he said he was going to do and left the to together after claiming he had "plans" with a girl. Before she knew it she was walking with Kousei on the way back to their neighborhood.

To say it was awkward would be an understatement. It was a struggle for Tsubaki to find the right words to strike up a conversation about what she wanted to talk about. Kousei was perfectly content with the silence though, looking no worse for wear. That of course made Tsubaki even more curious as to what was going on inside his head. As they were walking she took in the view, a river was shining brightly in the sunset to their left. She noticed a bench midway down the hill toward the river and figured she should get the two of them to sit if they were going to have a serious conversation.

"Kousei. Do you mind if we go sit? I wanna have a talk."

He nodded and went down the stairs on the hill to the bench.

The two sat down and took in the view. A beautiful sunset that painted the sky orange and a river for the rays to shine on. It was breathtaking. As she took it in, Tsubaki knew now was the time to really clear the air. She turned to look at Kousei only to see him gazing at the view. She turned to face ahead again and decided to ask.

"Are you okay Kousei? Have you been eating properly? Do you need anything? How are things at home? What's going on?"

Without really thinking the bombardment of questions just instinctively left her mouth. But she stood firm and wanted answers from the black haired boy.

"Everything's okay Tsubaki. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Just like that he nonchalantly reassured her as if it were nothing. Then again this wasn't really out of character for Kousei. But now she wanted to ask the golden question, to address the elephant in the room so to speak.

"Kousei, I asked those because I wanted to know how you've been since Kaori died? It was tough on me and Watari. I wanted to make sure you were coping okay and that you were properly grieving."

He sat in thought for a few seconds, clearly wanting to articulate his words correctly and without any ambiguity.

"I've done my grieving, Tsubaki. I'll miss her. I'm thankful she came into my life because she set me on the right path. I can play the piano now. I could never forget that."

As he said this he lit up like a fireplace.

"I could never forget her. I mean how could I? Someone like that managed to make something of the time she had left. She changed my life. I'm sad but I'm glad she set me on the right path."

His smile faded into a normal stare into the scenery ahead and spoke again.

"The problem is moving on. She pointed me in the right direction, now I just need to start walking so to speak. It's hard. I'm glad she did all that she did but it doesn't change that her leaving like that still hurts."

Tsubaki smiled, happy that he opened up to her. She figured he was going through painful feelings and now she can at least try to help him.

"Kousei you idiot, you know I'll stick by you. You could use a partner after everything that's happened… I mean if you want one I mean."

"Tsubaki… Thank you."

As he said that, a warm smile spread across his face. With a silent confidence or perhaps out of comfort he reached over and covered her hand with his.

Slowly and a little bit hesitantly, she turned her hand over and interlocked her fingers with his. With the setting sun, a silhouette of two figures sitting on a park bench expressed itself on the grass behind it. Soon after, the head of one of the figures leaned it's head on the shoulder of the other.

Life presses on like the seasons. In this case, a Spring sunset becomes a Summer's eve. The presence of those not there lingers on but the path forward remains. Sometimes a little helping hand or a partner is all you need to continue on.


End file.
